De príncipes azules y Quidditch
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Pero las dudas quedan a un lado cuando vislumbra en sus ojos un brillo que no tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch y una sonrisa de medio lado que nunca le ha visto en la puta vida.Oneshoot


Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía, bueno, la trama y los padres y la abuela de Katie? x)

Es para responder al reto del foro weird sisters, en el que hay que poner el primer beso de una pareja, y ha surgido esto, ojala sirva :)

Y _**muchas gracias**_ a mi shiamesha, _**phil**_, tú y shio sois las mejores betas del mundo 3 (por cierto, cómo mola joder a tu hermano xDy muchas gracias por lo de hoy, y ya sabes que no es sólo por el fic u.u')

Sin más, **_muchas gracias por leer_** :)

* * *

Cuando era pequeña, su madre le contaba historias antes de irse a dormir. Eran cuentos sobre príncipes azules, princesas que despertaban ante el roce de sus labios y grandes bailes. Tan grandes y majestuosos, añadía su abuela, que uno no podía evitar el desear ir.

Ella siempre escuchaba las historias con gran gozo; sus pequeñas manitas aferradas fuertemente a las sábanas, sus ojos castaños con un brillo especial al ser bañados por la luz de la luna que siempre se colaba por la ventana de su habitación (la cual estaba decorada al completo por los colores de los leones, porque "Katie será Gryffindor, Sandra, lo lleva en las venas").

A veces, cuando mamá tardaba mucho en contar los relatos, papá asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la puerta y les sonreía antes de añadir su opinión personal, diciendo que su príncipe azul sería un guardián que les garantizase la victoria de la liga a los Tornados.

A Katie siempre se le escapa una sonrisa de los labios, aunque ya hubiesen pasado unos doce años de aquello, cada vez que recuerda la ocasión en que su padre le dijo a mamá que los príncipes deberían de actualizarse, porque "Las escobas voladoras son mejores que esos caballos que usan los muggles, cariño".

Y los hoyuelos salen a la luz cuando recuerda a su abuela, sentada sobre la mecedora y tejiéndole una bufanda oro y escarlata, deteniéndose en su tarea y regañando a su hijo porque "Lucas, los muggles son más románticos que nosotros. ¿Acaso piensas que "El corazón peludo del hechicero" es algo agradable para leerle a tu hija?".

Ni que hablar de su padre encogiéndose de hombros y alegando que preferiría "Quidditch a través del tiempo".

** -o-**

Son pequeñas cosas que aún le hacen sonreír, y se siente más segura, más reconfortada, cuando sus dedos rozan como sin querer, pero querer queriendo, el ejemplar de "Cuentos para antes de ir a dormir" que yace bajo su almohada. "Quidditch a través del tiempo" está en la otra esquina de la habitación, empotrado en una abarrotada librería. Sería innecesario y por demás obvio decir que ese libro es su biblia. Que el infierno, inclusive, podría congelarse si de ella se esperase que dejara de leerlo no menos de dos veces al mes.

Puede que Katie ahora tenga veinte años, que curse carrera para ser medimaga y que a veces, sólo a veces, no en cada ocasión en que el tiempo se lo permita, compre boletos para ir a ver al Pludmered United, porque le guste seguir conectada a ese mundo. A él.

Y no es -para nada- como si se detuviera a observarle en los partidos cuando aprieta la quijada, su frente se frunce y él se prepara a detener un tiro. Ni por asomo resuena en su mente, como una frase echa para su tortura cada vez que lo ve, el grito de Lee Jordan en la última guerra que libraron juntos, enfundados en la misma túnica y el rugido en el pecho "Wood es un soberbio guardián".

Katie es una chica simple, que disfruta de comer mermelada con tostadas a la mañana, corretear por el parque a la vuelta de la esquina y mirar divertida a los niños muggle jugando en los columpios, porque "Estoy volando, mamá. ¡Mira, estoy volando!" y la carcajada de triunfo, de ser dueños del mundo, que se les escapa más tarde es algo que le da una paz interior que no puede llegar a expresar con palabras.

Siempre le ha gustado su vida. Bueno, no exactamente siempre, porque no da gracia eso de que en plena fase de la adolescencia el chico que le gusta sólo piense que es "Katie Bell, una de mis mejores cazadoras" y nada más, ni un "Katie, mi amiga", ni siquiera un "Va a cuarto de Gryffindor, pienso que su cabello es bonito".

Lo cual la llevó a plantearse algo seriamente en aquellos tiempos. Llegó a pensar que él no le daría parte de su atención ni aunque fuese veela y le estuviese proponiendo bailar desnuda sobre sus piernas.

Katie, incluso ahora, cree que sólo podría haberlo echo, y no precisamente para bien, si le hubiese amenazado con romperle la escoba. Seguro que si esa situación se hubiese dado a lugar Oliver habría pensado que tendría fiebre y convencería a Fred, o a George, el que estuviese más cerca, para que la llevasen a la enfermería, antes de volver a sumergirse en tácticas para torturarlos por las madrugadas.

Pero resulta que en estos tiempos Katie tiene veinte años, que hace un par de estos que ha dejado la etapa de babear como idiota y sentirse mojada _ahí_ cuando despierta por las mañanas. Y que, a veces, sólo a veces, no cuando le mira a los ojos y él pasa por su lado sin detenerse a saludarle porque "No puedo ahora, Katie, tengo que ir a charlar unas tácticas con el entrenador", se permite mandarlo muy, muy, muy al culo del mundo.

Pero no es tampoco como si realmente eso debiese molestarle, ya que según le dijo a Alicia la semana pasada: "Oliver no me gusta, por el amor de Merlín, sólo me jode que no se detenga ni dos putos segundos a hablar conmigo cuando sus partidos terminan. Y lo sé, no lo digas, es Oliver."

Y ese "es Oliver" implica saber desde hace años, casi todos los que pasó en Hogwarts y más, que podría estar desatándose el Apocalipsis y él no lo pillaría, porque estaría rememorando el amago de Wronski que Harry hizo la otra vez que el equipo se reunió para revivir viejos tiempos.

Implica que "Oliver" y la palabra "amor" sólo podrían coexistir juntas si luego se agregase "por el Quidditch" o "por su escoba", o también "amor a ganar", porque Katie sabe que eso es algo que ambos comparten: el amor a ganar, a jugar y salir victoriosos, a no rendirse.

Y es porque lo sabe por lo que sigue insistiendo, aunque le insulte en su cabeza cada vez que eso pase, que es casi siempre, y él luego le mande una carta, pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole si le parece bien el que se reúnan en la heladería a tres cuadras de la casa de ella para hablar.

Entonces todas las veces que se encuentran allí, que son muchas, porque Wood puede llegar a ser un completo gilipollas sin siquiera intentarlo, ella llega con cara de mala hostia y Oliver la mira, nervioso. Casi siempre, tras un tenso y breve silencio, él respira profundamente y comenta algo de los viejos tiempos porque, como la señora Bell siempre alegaba con cierta razón, "en aquellos momentos todo era más fácil".

Entonces, en esas oportunidades, la muchacha sigue cabreada alrededor de algunos minutos, hasta que recuerda las bromas de Fred y George, las risas al unísono con Angelina y Alicia, el bochorno de Harry cuando le abrazaban entre las tres y le garantizaban que le conseguirían novia, y bueno, le recuerda a él.

A él cuando bajó al campo a toda prisa la vez que Katie se quebró el brazo derecho en uno de los entrenamientos y la acompañó hasta la enfermería, tragándose por ello todos los sermones de Poppy, porque "Señor Wood, usted va a matar a sus jugadores".

Y por eso es que el enojo se le pasa. Le sonríe algo incómoda para luego comentarle lo genial que ha estado el partido, o que el mundial de Quidditch del año que viene seguramente será sublime.

Katie tiene unas veinte primaveras, lo que la hace un poquito más sabia, y por eso está completamente segura de que Oliver no la llama siempre para disculparse porque la quiera; incluso cree más probable el que a él le guste mucho el helado y le apetezca conversar con alguien que quiera al Quidditch casi tanto como él.

Por eso es que Oliver la ha tomado completamente por sorpresa, cuando le dice: "Puede que Angelina fuera de las mejores cazadoras del equipo, pero tú eras además la más bonita". Por aquello es que piensa que ha escuchado mal. Quizás su mente ya ha comenzado a volar por las nubes y él haya dicho "torpecita" o "tontita".

Pero las dudas quedan a un lado cuando vislumbra en sus ojos un brillo que no tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch y una sonrisa de medio lado que nunca le ha visto en la puta vida.

Es entonces, cuando el muchacho toma con su amplia mano derecha la manita izquierda de Katie y la acaricia lentamente, mirada traviesa, sus labios curvados hacia arriba, dejando entrever sus perlados dientes, que ella piensa que seguro debió de haberse tomado un alucinógeno en las prácticas del hospital. Porque _ese no es Wood_.

No obstante, sus muestras de duda quedan desechadas cuando él se inclina lentamente para besarla; sus manos aún en contacto, la barba dejada de dos días raspándole un poco los labios a ella. Ese sentimiento de gloria infinita, de elevarse entre las nubes, de ganar la copa de Quidditch un siglo seguido, de ser dueños del cielo, es lo que ambos sienten mientras se exploran con todos sus sentidos. La colonia de Oliver ingresando por las fosas nasales de Katie; el sabor del helado de chocolate que ella comía antes de que aquello pasase introduciéndose en el paladar de Wood; sus manos explorándose sobre la ropa y el sonido de la carcajada de ambos momentos después, cuando al separarse se miraron a los ojos y vieron que todo era simple, tan simple que fueron unos idiotas al perder el tiempo, que era tan grato y placentero como patear el suelo y elevarse en el aire, dejando que el viento y tu corazón te lleven donde tu mente no podría entender ni planificar las posibilidades.

Ese era su primer beso, y era tan sencillo, tan reconfortante, como el arrullar de la brisa en el rostro. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente, hasta que ella decidió que necesitaba más, porque, sinceramente, una vez que comienzas, no puedes parar.

Katie concluyó, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Oliver con sus pequeños brazos y le besaba por segunda vez, intentando demostrarle todo lo que no le mostró durante aquellos años, que todo era mágico, que los príncipes de hadas en verdad existían, sólo que eran un poco más torpes y ya se habían actualizado.


End file.
